Death & After
by Guest33
Summary: Two quick stories from Kallen's perspective on Lelouch's death and what happened afterward. Over-dramatized for effect. Posted on 9/28 so that we can always remember this date. (Lelouch/Kallen) I appreciate any tips or criticism so please leave a review or favorite if you liked it!
1. A recollection

As Lelouch, the very same Lelouch who had brought us together, drove us to our execution something seemingly miraculous happened. Out of nowhere Zero appeared and as soon as he ran past the first three Knightmares I knew something was wrong. This was a man who just dodged three super weapons, it shouldn't have been possible. No one, not even Suzaku, could do that. It only got weirder afterward. The man posing as Zero suddenly ran up to, and jumped Lord Jeremiah with ease. The man who was loyalty incarnate showed no intention of moving, let alone fighting back to the person running off to kill his master. As soon as Zero appeared before Lelouch there was a pause and suddenly the floor was stained dark, glistening red. It clicked. Too late it clicked. The reason why six of the most powerful weapons on earth, one of the most powerful people on earth and even Lelouch himself couldn't stop someone in a costume. As per always, this was his plan and it was going as planned. It was so obvious looking back on it now, especially how he acted.

My eyes widened in shock at the realisation of his plan and filled to the brim of tears realising what his intentions were. It took less than a second for my tears to pour-no, flood out of my eyes. I let out a scream of pure agony, one from the bottom of both my lungs and heart, as the costumed Zero added insult to injury by throwing the now dead Lelouch down the slope and cruelly watching as the limp ragdoll-like body slid down leaving a long streak of dark crimson blood. People old and young cheered from the top of their lungs for the hero who had killed the Demon King. Nothing could've made me angrier. I wanted to yell out to them the amazing deed that this person had done, but to do so would ruin everything even if I could even get them to believe me. I realised it too late. I had known this person and fought by his side for over a year now, yet…yet I never realised it until it was too late. I shouldn't have said goodbye to him that time, it was just too sad. Something like this was just, simply, too sad.


	2. Empty

Day 1- Zero, a sword, blood. Zero, a sword, blood. Zero, a sword, blood. These scenes repeat constantly in my head. I refuse to let myself believe it. I tell myself that it was only a trick, of course he wouldn't be stupid enough to die. This was _Lelouch_ we were talking about. Nothing could kill that man, the man who performed miracles. For him to die was inconceivable. He escaped death when there was no escape and perfectly faked his death to the world several times. I tell this myself, yet…yet this time I really think…no I mustn't think like that. After all if I let myself believe that the lifeless, limp body that lay there that day was Lelouch I would really have nothing left. I would be completely _empty_. So that's why, no matter how foolish, I can't let myself believe. I refuse to believe.

Day ?- I see him every time I close my eyes, he is smiling, his deep lavender eyes mysterious as ever. I can see him sometimes in public, too, walking around like nothing happened. But every time I reach out or close my eyes he disappears. I know it's all in my imagination. I know I might be crazy. But who cares?! If sanity is the price to see him again, to see Zero-no Lelouch again I would gladly pay it. There is no question to my loyalty to him, to my feelings for him. This was the man I loved. The man who died for the happiness of the world. The man who would get absolutely no credit whatsoever and knew it well. The only person who deserved to live was now dead. He had every reason to live, after all his reason to live, Nunally, was still alive. Many people died for this: Shirley, Rolo, countless Black Knights but in the end it was his sacrifice that was the hardest to bear for all of those who knew the truth. The truth left us empty, which is why he made sure not to let any of us know, but we were smart and we found out by ourselves. The truth is his only legacy and lives on in us. Lelouch, I wonder how you're doing right now… This would be the first time a plan of yours didn't work out like this… Are you mad that it didn't go as planned? Glad that there is now at least one person who does not hate you, even though I never could. Sad that we became empty from the truth? If so, please don't be. I wouldn't have it any other way. I only wish that you would have left the world to suffer and would have stayed here with me. No, to think so would make everything you did pointless…Thank you and, one last time, goodbye.


End file.
